


Soulmates

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [5]
Category: Before We Go (2014)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Subways, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Another year, another Valentine's Day, except Nick Vaughan has a soulmate for this one.
Relationships: Nick Vaughan/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'soulmates'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Nick Vaughan is such a gentle and loving darling, this scene just rather imagined itself perfectly in my head.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

New York is never more itself than by night. Under an inky sky, the city is alive with skyscraper lights and neon signs. Taxi horns and tequila tipped laughs. Cigarette smoke that lingers in air heavy with the smell of takeout. Another year, another Valentine’s Day. And yet, it’s almost a world away right now.

Subway rattling on, Nick’s trumpet a welcome harmony to it. Your head rests on his shoulder, a quiet serenity about you. Eyes dance from his fingers to the couple opposite. She’s old, they both are, but not her smile. Joy and youth, a teenage schoolgirl giggling at her crush beams in that smile. The crinkles under her eyes seem deep set more with love than life itself. There’s a whisper. Words that aren’t meant for your ears. Words that are purposed with making her laugh. Words that bring love and happiness.

“Soulmates.”

Nick’s voice is soft, smooth, melodious. You’ve been so lost in the moment, it’s a surprise his music has stopped. Love mists his gaze, twinkles in blue eyes you’ve come to find home in.

“What?”

“They’re soulmates.”

Small smiles widen. Seconds slow down. Lips brush in a kiss that’s perhaps your thousandth or your millionth. Each one no more or no less than another. Not with Nick.

“Maybe we’re soulmates, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
